Décadence mortelle
by Nevermind555
Summary: Si Albafica avait survécu à sa dernière attaque... OS. POV Albafica. Sa haine envers Minos ne connaît plus aucune limite. Mais le Juge a plus d'un tour dans son sac...


_Décadence mortelle_

Toujours le même cauchemar. Qui revient sans cesse. Ne me laissant aucun répit.

Je m'éveille en sursaut, baigné d'une sueur amère, rétine encore imprégnée par la violence des images.

Ma respiration, si vive, me fait tousser, tordu dans ce lit rongé par la torture que m'inflige, nuit après nuit, ce démon surgi des enfers mêmes !...

* * *

Je traîne ma carcasse brisée jusqu'à l'extérieur, contemplant la roseraie sous les reflets de la lune.

Mon poing se serre rageusement. "VAS-TU ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, MINOS, SPECTRE DU GRIFFON ?!"

Mon cri ne sera pas entendu. Si ce n'est par mon adversaire qui l'accueille, ricanant et grimaçant à la fois.

Maudit Spectre ! Maudit Griffon !

Dire que je m'étais porté en première ligne, espérant un adversaire capable de combattre à la régulière !... Quel imbécile !... Quel naïf !... Les Spectres n'ont aucun principe, j'aurai dû m'en douter !...

Et Minos encore moins que les autres !...

Son visage sirupeux transpire la traîtrise !... Chaque parole, chaque rire n'apportent que son lot supplémentaire de sévices !

"MAUDIT SOIS-TU, SPECTRE DU GRIFFON !"

"Veux-tu bien cesser de m'appeler sur Terre, Albafica des Poissons ? Tes appels incessants troublent la loi du silence qui règne dans mon Tribunal."

Je me retourne, vif, envisageant avec horreur celui qui campe devant ma maison, en robe de Juge sur surplis.

"T... toi... ici ?..."

Tu affiches ce sourire que j'ai le malheur de connaître. "Bah, que veux-tu, mon cher Albafica... les Spectres ressuscitent... c'est là un fait aussi immuable que la litanie des Enfers." haussant les épaules pour appuyer tes dires.

"MAUDIT ! Cette loi est la plus injuste de l'univers ! Il n'y a manifestement qu'un dieu aussi tordu que le tien pour la promulguer !..."

"J'apprécie le feu qui danse au fond de tes prunelles, Albafica."

Je ne supporte pas le regard que tu fais couler sur ma personne en ce moment même, Minos ; il est similaire à ceux que tu m'as adressés avant et pendant notre combat !...

L'envie de t'infliger une correction me démange malgré mon corps brisé !... Toutes mes blessures hurlent à la vengeance !...

"Ce serait bien imprudent sans tes écailles dorées, beau Poisson."

"VAS-TU TE TAIRE ?!" appelant le pouvoir de toutes les fleurs de la roseraie. "Tu n'as pas tes ailes protectrices, après tout ! J'ai toutes mes chances !"

"Adorable Poisson..."

Un souffle, puissant, me balaie avant même que j'ai pu lancer la moindre attaque !...

"Te voilà à nouveau couvert de boue. Quel gâchis." s'accroupissant devant moi, avec cet air faussement concerné sur le visage.

"Je te hais, Minos !" essuyant ma face du revers.

"Tu devrais plutôt jubiler, Albafica. Je ne suis parvenu à détruire Rodorio que partiellement, moi qui souhaitai le réduire en ruines." osant une main sur mon épaule endolorie.

Je recule, vif. "Je t'interdis de poser le moindre geste sur moi, Minos. Tu me souilles."

"Tout ceci grâce à ton camarade de jeu. Car seul, tu aurais été dans l'incapacité totale de contrecarrer mon pouvoir, Albafica."

"ASSEZ ! C'est insultant ! Tu oublies que je t'ai fiché ma rose la plus mortelle dans le cœur !"

Minos replia son bras, main sur l'emplacement exact de son cœur percé jadis. "Quel souvenir lancinant et douloureux. Malgré ma résurrection, la sensation demeure."

"Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, maudit Spectre !... Je regrette même de ne pas t'avoir piétiné davantage !"

"Tu es vraiment dur à mon égard, Albafica."

Lui cracher au visage ! Lui cracher au visage maintenant !

Il se relève. "Laisse-moi te faire une confidence, Albafica."

J'enrage.

"Du fait de notre position de Juges, mes frères et moi avons pleine vue sur vos vies à tous. Tous vos secrets, tous vos vices nous sont révélés, sans exception possible. Nous savons tout de vos agissements, de vos pensées les plus intimes. Et... je me suis permis de jeter un œil dans le registre qui te concerne, Albafica." se retournant enfin, arborant un sourire particulièrement pervers. "Tu n'es qu'orgueil, Poisson. Que ton emblème soit la rose n'y change rien. Tu es pétri d'orgueil, Albafica. Et l'orgueil te mènera directement à l'une de nos plus sévère prison."

Je hoquette d'être ainsi mis à nu. Comme si mon âme s'étalait devant la grandeur de Minos.

Le détruire... le détruire maintenant avant qu'il puisse me causer plus de tort encore...

"C'est ce même orgueil qui t'a poussé à te présenter devant moi lors de ma descente au Sanctuaire. Tu te considères au-dessus des lois, Albafica."

Mon estomac se révulse et je manque de rendre le peu de son contenu.

Minos se retourne, puissamment armé du fait de son statut de Juge des Enfers.

L'estocade finale, à présent. "Cet orgueil, Albafica, tu le nourris depuis que tu as triomphé de ton maître, le défunt Lugonis."

Je lève des yeux haineux sur cette abomination. "C'est... faux."

"T-t-t-t-t ! Pas de ça avec moi, Albafica." agitant l'index.

Je te hais !

"Nierais-tu aussi le fait que ce n'est pas pour une question d'altruisme que tu te tiens éloigné des autres mais bien parce que tu les méprises tous ?..."

"Ass... Min..."

J'en tremble, larmes amères montant aux yeux. Comment ose-t-il ? De quel droit se permet-il ?...

"Regarde toi, orgueilleux Albafica. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la boue dans laquelle tu te vautres aujourd'hui."

"Minos... ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Juge d'Hadès que je vais te laisser me piétiner de la sorte." serrant le poing dans la terre humide.

"Le contenu des registres ne trompent jamais, Albafica. Quels que soient les arguments que tu me présenteras, aucun ne sera susceptible de réviser mon jugement. Les âmes ne protestent pas, Albafica. Et lorsqu'elles s'y risquent..."

Une lueur qui en dit long vient de traverser les iris mauves. J'ose à peine imaginer de quelles abominations il s'est rendu coupable lorsqu'il a rencontré de la résistance face à ses jugements.

Comme je suis loin d'imaginer la nature des relations qu'il entretient avec son Procureur...

Minos n'est que perversion.

"Tu penses être un demi-dieu, Minos, du fait du pouvoir que t'octroie Hadès... laisse moi te dire une bonne chose... ton petit manège ne fonctionne pas avec moi."

"Hmm mmm. Encore une preuve de ton incurable orgueil, Albafica." me désignant d'un index accusateur. "Tu sais, Albafica, ta seule vertu aura été d'être une marionnette divertissante."

"Je te défends, Minos."

"De mes vies de Spectre, je n'ai vu un adversaire résister aussi héroïquement à ma torture favorite. Tu coiffes les plus hardis au poteau, Albafica." avec un grand geste des bras.

Je me redresse, noble, le toisant avec un mépris affiché. "Je ne compte pas demeurer plus longuement l'objet de tes caprices, Minos."

"Albafica... même couvert de boue, tu restes magnifique. Quel panache, mon pantin favori."

Si je pouvais le briser. Le faire taire... hélas il conserve l'ascendant sur moi. Ma faiblesse me donne un haut-le-cœur. Le vertige me gagne et je vacille.

"Ah ha ha !..." me redressant au moyen de sa technique, à nouveau pris dans les mailles de cet infernal filet invisible.

Je suis épuisé par ces jeux.

Lentement, il me dirige vers lui. Mon corps brisé ne me permet pas la moindre riposte.

J'échoue, joue contre son torse et il m'étouffe de ses bras. "Quel adorable pantin que voilà." assorti d'un ravissement pervers.


End file.
